


Old Dogs

by sketchyelvenass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, mention of McHanzo, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyelvenass/pseuds/sketchyelvenass
Summary: Jesse needs to be more considerate of other people.





	Old Dogs

Sleep was an amazing thing. It was something that he had so little of that often, when he had the time for it, it felt like maybe he had died. Might as well have. That’s what the world believed anyway, and now he was more than happy with that.

 

Overwatch had rose from its own ashes, but learnt from the mistakes of its past. No longer was it run by two forceful Alphas that got too easily caught up in the power struggles of the governments.

 

It was a lazy morning. There were no active missions today, just a morning to sleep in and relax.

 

Or that’s what Jack thought at least.

 

Until suddenly his chest was tight and body hot. A heavy weight was a top him and he opened his eyes. Through the blurry haze of his poor vision he saw dark, naked skin sitting on his midriff. He smelt the heady, musky scent of an aroused alpha and growled low.

 

“Good morning, Gabe. What’s got you all hot and bothered so early?” He asked as he put a hand on his mate’s hip and another on his neck just below his ear enticing a groan from the man. The he couldn’t see it, but Jack could feel the slightly raised, soft, oblong scar tissue that marked Gabriel as his own.

 

“Went for coffee…” He breathed rubbing his erection against Jack’s shirt.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but that hardly seems like something to cause this.” He chuckled as he sat up so Gabe was in his lap. Instantly the other had his calloused hands pulling at the elastic waistband of Jack’s sweats and he didn’t resist. Instead he leaned in to run his tongue over the alpha’s scent gland, tasting the lust, hot and pungent, on his skin.

 

A hum rumbled in Gabe’s throat like thunder when he felt Jack’s stubble at his neck, where it belong scenting him deeply, forever. This way he could smell him in too. Jack smelled like him, but different, unique from any other alpha, even Gabe. It was extremely rare for alphas to mate another, but they were people first, sex second, and no one could go through what they had been through and not feel so close that they belonged to one another. It was Jack that had saved Gabe from himself. He could do nothing less than love him. Not to mention how good looking the old soldier was despite his age.

 

“Coffee… then damn Jesse. Fucking Shimada with the goddamn door wide open.” Gabe managed as he freed Jack’s already half hard-on and began grinding it against his own between his hand.

 

“Ah, the throws of youth. What a brat he is. But…” Jack smiled unable to help, but think Gabe was acting younger than he was “getting worked up over some other man’s pheromones. You’ll make me jealous.” He said and bit hard into Gabe’s neck renewing their bond mark.

 

Gabriel shouted with the pain, his free hand coming to grab a fistfull of the former commander’s grey hair, but kept rubbing them together desperately as precum leaked from his slit. He pushed Jack down into the bed, thrusting his hips against the other’s as Jack stripped himself of his clothes between them. He pressed his alpha into the mattress with a greedy kiss wanting more. Sweat covered his body, and he was so hot. The air smelled of himself and Jack and sex and it was his entire world in their small room. “ I want to knot you.” He breathed along the other’s collar as he left a trail soft bite marks.

 

“It is eight in the morning, Love!” Jack protested. Not that he didn’t want his lover’s knot, but he too wanted to penetrate his partner. Such was the most common problem between two alpha’s. There was no proper way to describe how good it felt to be buried deep inside and inseparable from someone while he filled them with his seed. But Gabriel gives him these big, deep brown puppy eyes and Jack just can’t say ‘no’. He imagined that few, if any at all have seen just how soft the alpha’s features could get. With a sigh Jack moved sitting up enough to reach into the drawer of the nightstand handing the bottle inside to Gabe and keeping the seemingly small, rubber ring for himself.

 

“We’ve got nowhere else to be. I’m sure Mercy can deal with a few MIA operatives for a while.” Gabe smirked, his features to turning wicked as the friction between their legs slowed and stopped so he could take the lubricant. It was the good unscented kind for long use and didn’t muddle the air. Strong, heady, and hot was their stench and Gabe loved it that way. Jack shifted a bit so he had room to spread and wrap his legs around Gabe’s hips. Lining the mouth of the bottle up with Jack’s ass the alpha squeezed. Starting with a single finger he massaged in the lubricant, relishing in the other’s moans and hitched breath everytime he inserted another as he continued to stroke along his length. The former captain was meticulous in prepping, Jack wasn’t an Omega and neither of them were young like they used to be.

 

Jack didn’t know how Gabe did it. He didn't understand how the alpha could be so patient, but that’s part of the reason he always relented to receiving because of how thorough the other was. Two fingers and he already wanted Gabe inside him despite the fact that it would hurt like a bitch even before his knot. He could see the other’s cock entirely erect, red, and leaking. It was so close with a slight swell at the base already, Jack knew a hand would set it off prematurely. As hard as it was to do so he let his partner do the work as he clutched his shoulders and left crescent moon marks in his skin. By the third finger he was a mess of moans and sweat in between kisses that he planted wherever he could. Gabe had to place his hand on the other’s hip to keep them still leaving Jack to stroke himself with the rubber toy as his own knot began to swell.

 

He growled as he removed his fingers with firm guiding hands Gabe gripped Jack’s hips and flipped the alpha so his ass was in the air and his face resting on the pillow behind him. “Relax for me, Gorgeous.”

 

Jack groaned, suddenly feeling empty. He didn’t mind this position, but the second that it took to move into it felt a small eternity in the absence of Gabe’s fingers. He wasn’t let wanting long when his alpha, with an agonizingly slow pace, pushed into his impatient hole. Jack growled low and pleasured into the pillow as he was stretched wide with each little thrust.

 

Gabe couldn’t hold on much longer. Jack felt too good, always, hot and tight around him and the noises he pulled from his lover’s mate’s lips with each movement threatened to set him off early. His thrusts became more rough and rapid, his chest rubbing against the strong muscles of Jack’s back. The old soldier still smelled of ammunition and gun smoke like it was engraved under his skin. Jack moaned loud and Gabe ran his tongue over the bite encircling Jack’s scent glands before biting down. He was too close, from the way Jack squirmed beneath him he was too. “Jack.” He breathed running a hand up the man’s body to catch his chin, turning it so he could kiss him.

 

Even outside of a rut, when the alpha is more thoughtful and control, it was hard for him reel himself in when he felt the growing beginning of his knot push inside Jack. He concentrated and slowed his pace, Jack giving a loud growl of approval as Gabe slowly leaned into him to seat himself deep inside his mate.

 

They panted between wanton moans as they both came. Jack finished, painting the sheets under him with thick white ropes, the rubber ring over his knot for that satisfying squeezing feeling all alpha’s craved at their finish. He took a deep relieved breath, leaning back into Gabe so he could reposition them on their sides, wincing just a little with the dull pull of his large knot against his stretched insides. Gabe hugged them close together, his nose buried in Jack’s neck taking in how much the other alpha made his heart feel so swollen it would burst. They were locked together in complete silence, but the warm hazy kind where you could lay for hours without realizing that much time has passed. That’s how the pair always comforted after sex in cozy, contented silence and the only words that every broke it were Gabrial’s right before he drifted into sleep as he always did first were always the same. “I love you, Jack.” followed by “I love you too.” From Jack as he thumbed over the dark skin of Gabe’s hand that was hooked around his chest. He would be up for a while after the other fell asleep, reveling in the comfort he felt with Gabe defenselessly sleeping against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow landed myself with a major love of A/B/O so.... stuff like this happens


End file.
